Lapis Philosphorum
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Ed and Al have finally achieved what they've sought for so long but you can't ever challenge the sun... Oneshot Sad story, character death. Alternate ending to original kind of but brotherhood too. No flames. I know I'm evil xD


_**Lapis Philosophorum..**_

"Al!" I yelled running down the steps as fast as I could.

"Brother..this is it. A philosophers stone..w-we've done it," Al said. I look down at him, his armor in pieces, his blood seal breaking. He holds up the ruby red stone, it shines in the sunlight, beckoning us.

"That's it you little pipsqueak!" Envy runs toward us, I transmute my automail and hiss in frustration as it whines in protest.

My vision is getting hazier, 'I've lost too much blood.' I stand weakly and turn to face the homunculus.

"This is it brother..o-our chance," Al says.

"Give it up Envy You can't win!" I yell at him as he stops in front of us.

"Give me the stone and I won't kill you," he says.

"No you see..I need that stone. For both me and my brother. You will never have it," I say.

Envy smirks and charges toward us. His arm transforms into a dagger as he inches closer, I dodge out of the way, he nags me, leaving gashes in my flesh arm and side.

"Well what's this..?" Envy asks dangerously. He's standing in front of Al, eyeing the battered armor almost admiringly.

"Get away from him you bastard!" I yell, it costing me. I fall the the ground and hold onto my wounds. Blood covering my hands. 'He's going to kill me.'

"I don't think I will pipsqueak, he has what I need." Envy lowers onto his knees, his dagger inching toward the seal of blood.

"Be strong..brother..I'm sorry," Al says tenderly. Our gazes meet as I stand, running fast toward them.

"No..no Al.."

Envy lowers the dagger and stabs the center, Laughing manically. Al gasps, "NO ALPHONSE!" I cry out falling to the ground as Al's soul departs the armor he has lived in for so long.

'H-he's gone..my brother. The only reason for this journey. My only reason to live. I've failed him..again. Alphonse..Al no please!'

"You..you BASTARD!" I scream rising to my feet, I charge at Envy and stab him right in the chest, revealing his faded philosophers stone. I move my hand on it,"Gah!" I gasp as Envy's dagger pierces my abdomen. I rip out the stone and smash it in my fist. Envy falls to the ground a lifeless lump. I fall to my knees as my lifeblood stars to pour onto the ground.

I clench my chest and let out a sob. No..it can't be. I have to get him back! 'There has to be a way..the philosophers stone!' I crawl over to Al's empty armor and grab the stone, still clinched in the armored palm.

I hear padded footsteps in the distance 'the colonel..' I glance at the stone in my palm and cough, blood coming out of my mouth.

"I'm..hopeless aren't I Al...I can't bring you back, I can't save you," I whisper roughly. I cough and turn my head to the side as I lay on the ground my body up to the heavens.

"I can't even save...myself," cough.. My blood is draining,my vision is darkening. I'm slowly slipping away.

"This is it, isn't it..Al? This is where we ended up. We have the stone..the cursed stone men kill for," I turn my head and stare at the blood soaked stone in my metal palm.

"I'm..I'm only human.. I just wish..I could've..could've seen your smiling face once more Al.. It was so much like m-moms," I use the rest of my energy and crush the stone with my automail fist.

I smile softly to my self and gaze up at the sky. "It's so beautiful..I wish you could see it Al, I...I know how much you loved...sunsets."

My eyes start to shut as the rest of my lifeblood spills out. "I can't feel the pain anymore, the suffering, I'm...happy to be here with you Al, Im sorry I failed us. Look at us, totally u-uncool."

"I can't..hold out much longer Al, don't..don't be angry with me, it's..it's so cold. Mom?" I reach up and take a warm hand. "Mom.." I whisper as I let go of the life I lived as the Fullmetal alchemist.

_"Goodbye..my friends.."_

* * *

**Hey guys well... This is a very depressing oneshot But I was just so inspired by the FMAB soundtrack that I had to. The song that inspired me twas most was lapis Philosophorum as the title dictates. I know it's sad and I'd hate it if the anime ended this way but I just..I think it's good. I cried whole writing this so you better like it xD ~tragedy REVIEW AND SHARE!**


End file.
